Little Rookie Soldier Matsuoka Rin x Reader
by LegendarypkmnNyunyu
Summary: One must simply be patient to get what he wants. Patient as in, fight to reach the goal, but don't forget that sometimes you need a help! Mastuoka Rin x Reader. A Matsuoka Rin Baby Daddy fic. T for safety.


**Little Rookie Soldier-Matsuoka Rin x Reader Baby Daddy**

For your information:

(Name): your name

(h/c): your hair colour

(h/l): your hair length

(e/c): your eye colour

(s/t): your skin tone

Happy reading!

* * *

Tiny hands padded down the carpeted floor on the living room, magenta irises gazed straightly to the hands that were in front of the infant by a few steps.

"Come on, Ranmaru! Come to mama!", the infant mother- known as Matsuoka (Name)- encouraged him.

"Ah! Ah!", responding whatever the (e/c) eyed woman said, Ranmaru crawled a bit faster to reach the warm, loving arms that always held him through his still short time in the world.

Alas, he had reached his mother warm embrace.

"Good job, baby~", the words couldn't compare to the warm, moist lips that settled on his chubby, soft as satin cheek. And of course, being held with the softest hands in the world was the best prize he always got. Ranmaru squealed in delight as his mother showered him with little kisses all over his face. His squeal became a laugh when he heard the front door being opened.

"Yaaaay~ Daddy's home~ Let's go see him, Ranmaru!"

She rushed to the front door, and there he was, stepping into the warm house and closed the door.

His maroon, neck-length hair was damp, the black with white stripes jacket covering his bare chiselled chest. He worn a black training pants, his usual straight expression plastered on his face.

"Welcome home, Rin-chan!", even when she were already married to him, (Name) still called him by his childhood nickname.

He gave (Name) small smirk, showing a glimpse of his shark-like teeth, then gave his wife and son a kiss on the forehead.

Ranmaru flailed his hands and made cute noises to show (Name) that he wanted to be with Rin.

But, Rin just walked pass them. He went straight to the second floor, presumably to their shared bedroom.

"Hmmm... Maybe it's been another tiring day for him...", (Name) said with a frown adorning her face.

"Ah! Ah!", now, Ranmaru arms were flailing towards the wooden hall way floor.

"Eh? You want to crawl again?", (Name) inquired.

"Aaaah! Ah!"

"Okay then..."

(Name) carefully put him down, and he quickly stood on his fours. He attempted to crawl faster, but since he only succeed to crawl perfectly just before his father returned, Ranmaru had to move slowly or else he would fall.

And the fall hurt, that was for sure on his little mind.

So, as wise people would say, slowly but surely. Yes, surely Ranmaru would reach his father, Matsuoka Rin, and get what he wanted.

(Name) followed the infant who had his father's eyes, to make sure he didn't get hurt in the process to get to Rin.

"It looks like a start of the Ranmaru and Rin's bonding~ How cute~", she giggle silently as she watched her first born crawling diligently towards their bedroom.

Then, Ranmaru stopped. He sat down with his gaze on the high almighty stairs. Usually, he always rode safely on his mother's arms. It could be easy to ask his mother to pick him up and undoubtfully (Name) would happily answer his plea.

But not today!

Ranmaru, our little rookie soldier, would ascend the stairs with his new-found ability to crawl!

Still in the sitting position, he put his hands on the surface of the first step. He tried to pull himself up, but his body didn't budge.

He tried again for the second time!

But...his body didn't even move an inch.

He tried again for the third time!

He failed yet again.

(Name) who had been watching him since the start, wanted to help her baby so bad. But she felt like her son was determined to do it alone, so she let him be for a while.

He tried again, and again, and again.

But not avail.

He began to cry frustatedly. In this state, he would never reach his father.

(Name) couldn't hold it much longer. She scooped her baby boy into her embrace.

"Hush hush now baby... Let mommy help you to reach daddy, okay?"

Hmmm... I guessed that our little rookie soldier had not reached the stage to be able to walk through the stairs.

With ease, (Name) ascended the stairs, Ranmaru securely on her arms.

So, with mother's help, little rookie soldier Ranmaru successfully climbed the flight of stairs!

As on cue, when (Name) arrived on the second floor, Ranmaru began to flail his hands. He let out tiny whimpers as his magenta irises stared to (Name)'s (e/c) orbs.

"Why don't I just take you to him?"

"Aaaaah! Ah ah ah!", he began to pat (Name)'s arm, signalling her to put Ranmaru's body to the floor.

"Sigh...alright. There you go...", she put Ranmaru back to the floor and he immediately crawled to Rin and (Name)'s bedroom.

The door was slightly ajar, so Ranmaru sat facing it and hit the door with all of his strength.

Yes! The door opened wider!

Once again, he hit the door with more strength!

"Aah!"

The door was now wide enough for Ranmaru to crawl inside.

And our little rookie soldier marched into Rin and (Name)'s room.

The march was stopped as his magenta orbs caught a white gas seeping from the bathroom through a thin space by the door. Ranmaru made his way to the bathroom and he sat there, on the bathroom mat and curiously watched the steam that seeping through the door.

(Name) peeked from the bedroom's door, to see that her baby was sitting with the bathroom door before him. He often tried to catch the steam, but the white mist always slipped through his tiny fingers.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, revealing Rin in his pyjamas that consisted of a red tank top and a black boxer pants. He was drying his hair with a towel when his cool gaze met his son's curious eyes.

"Owaaaaa..."

Ranmaru rose his arms in attempt to signalling what he wanted from his beloved father.

Rin, seemed to know what Ranmaru tried to say, crouched and picked his baby up and kissed his head softly.

"Oh my God...it's so cute, I might die~", (Name) said inside her mind as a wide smile etched on her face.

Ranmaru laughed and snuggled deeper to his father's embrace, feeling every inch of its warmness.

Rin rubbed his son's back in circular motion. Ranmaru cooed cutely, as he enjoyed the slightly rough hand that moved on his back.

(Name) watched from the bedroom door as the bonding was displayed before her very eyes. She smiled softly at the sight, then she decided to not disturb their bonding time. (Name) started to walk away when a voice made her stop on her tracks.

"Oi, (Name)."

She turned her head to face them, only to find that Rin was already closing the gap between them. His stride was long enough to reach his wife in no time.

Ranmaru, who was still cradled on Rin's arms, realize the presence of the first woman in his life. His right arm reached for her, yearning for another familiar warmness to embrace Matsuoka Ranmaru's small body.

"Aaah..."

Her smile only got wider when she heard his cute, baby voice calling for her. She warped her left hand on the baby's stretched hand and Rin pulled her into a group hug.

"Our perfect little family...", she whispered quietly to Rin as Ranmaru began to doze off.

The respond that she got was a kiss in her forehead. The warmness of his lips surged her body. She rose her face up, only to see what she rarely see.

A smile.

Not his usual smirk, no. It was a soft smile, his perfectly shark-like teeth lined up, looked very well-maintaned.

As our little rookie soldier fell into the land of dreams, two lips landed upon each other and the curtains of their eyes fell slowly to feel the very moment.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaand it's done. The second story of Little Rookie Soldier series!

Just tell me if there's grammatical error! Constructive critics are welcomed!

Read and Review!


End file.
